Till Death Do Us Part
by forever-sweet1
Summary: This is a NohNobunaga fic. Noh finally realizes how much she loves her husband, and how far she will go to protect him. Better summary inside. Please Read and Review! (SW story, but there's no SW section. Since DW and SW are about the same thing, I put it


**_SUMMARY:_** This is a Noh/Nobunaga one-shot. This goes before, during, and after the Betrayal at Honnouji. Noh realizes how much she loves her husband, and how far she would go to prove it to him.

**_RATING:_** This is a PG-13 for the fact that it mentions suicide, and possible language and sexual references. There will also be mentions of blood, violence, and death.

**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own Samurai Warriors, or any of its characters or places.

(Noh's point of view) "Talking"

One down, two to go. Then I can go see Yoshitatsu. It's been so long it seems since I left home, but none of it matters anymore. Now all that matters is insuring that Inabayama falls to the Oda Army. The Oda, what will become of them once their dear leader Nobunaga falls? What will become of them if he does not?

I have finally made it inside Inabayama Castle, but Yoshitatsu is nowhere to be found. I suppose I must seek him out before Nobunaga, I wish to speak with him personally. Aha, there is someone there, perhaps it is Yoshitatsu. No it is Ranmaru. He would make an excellent addition to the Oda Army; perhaps I can speak with him.

"Ranmaru, it must be dreadful to be you. The Saito will fall now, you are aware of that. Come with me, join the Oda Army. He will give you reason to live, energy to burn, and strength unrivaled."

"I know that the Saito will fall to Nobunaga Oda, which is why I must prove my worth to him."

"Silly boy. If you wish to prove yourself then why are you in here? You should be out there, challenging him. Or defeating his high-ranking officers in front of him. Leave me be, I have no business with you."

"Very well Lady Noh. Thank you. As repayment for helping me, I shall help you. Yoshitatsu is on the floor after the next one. However, Lord Mitsuhide stands between here and Yoshitatsu. I shall insure that the Lord Nobunaga is alive and well for you Lady Noh. This I promise you."

My, my, my, he can run fast. It has been so long since I've last him. He has grown so much. Mitsuhide, have you changed any? Will you serve the Oda? Or will you die here with the rest of these rats? Let us see what you are made of, isn't that what you used to say?

Hmm… where are you? Ranmaru said you would be here, but I've yet to see any sign of life. I know Ranmaru is not lying, he is incapable of lying, the honest man that he is, so where are you Mitsuhide?

"Come out, come out wherever you are!! I know you are here Mitsuhide, so stop playing games and fight me!"

"I apologize for my ineptitude milady. It is just that I do not wish to fight you. Is there no other way?"

"Come, join us. He will make you see the world in a whole other view. You shall see the world in a different light while serving under him. What do you say Mitsuhide, will you join us, or will you die?"

"Let us see what you are made of first Lady Noh. I cannot serve under someone who has no knowledge of the world and of people. I cannot serve under someone who does not have the strength to fight another day, and I cannot serve under someone who will break easily. Too many lives are at stake for me to do so."

"Very well Mitsuhide, if it is a fight you want, it is a fight you get. But be prepared for I will not take it easy on you."

Mitsuhide fights well, but he is still no match for me. I think he is holding back, I suppose I will have to teach him a lesson about that later, but for now I will see what his decision is.

"We are done here, what is your decision? Will you join him and see the world in a new light? Or will you rot in hell and wait for us there to exact your revenge?"

"I…I will join you. I will serve Lord Nobunaga if he truly has the strength you claim he possesses."

"Very well Mitsuhide. Go outside the castle and prove your loyalty to him like Ranmaru did."

"Goodbye for now Lady Noh."

Go on Mitsuhide, and allow me passage to Yoshitatsu for I must see him. Now that I have dealt with you I can climb these stairs and deal with him. How I hate these stairs for keeping me from my intended target.

Yoshitatsu, there you are. You look upset, I wonder whatever could be the matter with you. Is it perhaps me?

"Are you upset with me?"

"Have you forgotten father's words?"

"No I remember them well. He told me to kill the fool, are you sure he was not referring to you Yoshitatsu? You are a fool if you think to fight against Nobunaga. He possess strength that you will never have. The Saito have fallen, only you remain. But you too shall join them now. Come, allow yourself to die a true warrior's death in a fight, so that I can have the glory of saying that I defeated Yoshitatsu Saito in battle."

"You will not get away with this Noh!!!"

After a long and troublesome battle, it seems that I am losing. This is unacceptable, I cannot lose. If I should fall here, who will kill my husband. No! I will kill him! Only I can kill him! So I am sorry Yoshitatsu, but you must fall here.

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Noh, is something the matter? You seem upset"

"Why should you care? It does not matter."

"Oh, but it does. Especially since one of my most trusted vassals seems to be acting strangely, and now so is my wife. Is something going on that I should know about?"

Aside from the fact that I think I've fallen in love with you.

"No, nothing is wrong with me. And I should hope that Mitsuhide is only acting that way because he is nervous about being in charge of such a large force. But know this, Nobunaga, you will die by my hand, and mine alone." For I cannot bear the thought of your life being taken by another.

"Yes, yes. My life belongs to you. Still I cannot help but wonder why you have yet to kill me. You've had all the chances in the world. I've made myself vulnerable for you. What more can I do?"

Love me like I love you. No, you cannot do that. You are a monster, you cannot love. And I should not love you.

"Leave me be. I do not wish to kill you yet. The timing is not right. And besides, you are almost at the capital. I should just wait to kill you until after you've gained control, so that I may have all of the control for myself. Your officers are all stupid enough to trust me as is."

"It is not stupidity as much as it is lust Noh, that makes them protect you."

"The damsel in distress waiting for her knight in shining armor? Oh, but I am no damsel in distress, and I wish for no knight in shining armor." All I wish for is you. Could you be that knight in shining armor who gives me a happy ending. No, it cannot be you. You could not care for someone like me. I am not worthy of you.

"Where are you going?"

"To battle. You are to stay here Noh. This will be a quick battle, and your services are not needed. There is a small uprising in Mevua. Once the uprising has been quelled I will be staying in Honnouji. You may contact me there if need be."

"Who will be going with you?"

"Ranmaru and Mitsuhide. No one else is needed. Mitsuhide will quench the uprising while I will be there merely to insure victory for our forces. And you know how Ranmaru is."

"Yes I do." Why is he allowed to be near you. It seems that you may trust Ranmaru more than me. Why is that? Is Ranmaru more important to you than I am.

"Noh?"

"Yes?"

"I said I am leaving now."

"Yes, farewell."

"What? No goodbye kiss?"

A kiss, you wish for from a kiss from me. Very well then I shall give you one. It's amazing how someone as powerful as you can be so gentle with me. You never grip me, and your lips are so soft, like the feathers you so proudly show off. Those dark ones that give you power. I didn't understand it then, and I still don't. Perhaps I never will, only time can tell. And now you leave me. Why must you always leave me alone. Can you not tell how much I need you. No!!! I do not need you. I do not. Why should I need you?

A FEW DAYS LATER

"Lady Noh!!! Lady Noh!!!"

You dared to wake me up? I was in the middle of a wondrous dream. One where Nobunaga loves me, and you had to wake me up right before he shows me how much he loves me. Why is it that his kisses always leave me craving more? A feeling that no other man has given me. Of course Nobunaga, you are unlike any other man. You can appreciate the woman I am, rather than just my physical appearance. Perhaps that is why I love you so much. I don't know. All I know is that I cannot kill you. I love you too much for that.

"Lady Noh!!"

"What?" are you doing in my bedroom. Just wait till Nobunaga hears about this. A messenger, a male messenger at that, storming into the bedroom where your wife lays sleeping nearly nude. Yes, you will be quite upset. And people say that I am possessive of you.

"An urgent message from a village woman in Mevua. She says that the uprising was not quenched, merely hushed." Hushed, what does that mean? "Further more, she says that the rebels joined the Akechi Army." Akechi army? But he is part of the Oda army, is he not still? "And that the Akechi Army is moving towards Honnouji. Lord Mitsuhide is rebelling!" Rebelling? Nobunaga, are you alright? I will join you soon enough. "Only Lord Nobunaga, Lord Ranmaru, and a handful of men are at Honnouji. They most likely will all die!!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"The woman, Reiala, told me to tell you. I suppose it was because of the fact that you are his wife."

"You suppose?"

"She did not state why when I questioned her. Merely she had a strange glint in her eyes, it looked like she knew something that we do not. That is all."

Yes, now that you have left I can prepare to leave as well. So Reiala, you know as well. I suppose you realized before me. But it does not matter. I cannot be with him, but I will protect him.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Am I glad that I found this horse. One of Nobunaga's spare horses. Thank goodness you did not allow Ranmaru or Mitsuhide to use it. I will be at Honnouji in no time. Wait for me my love.

Honnouji. How long has it been since I've been here. You were so beautiful, and now you are on fire. Now to get in without anyone noticing. Wait, what is that? Is that… yes it is. No, Nobunaga is mine, I cannot allow you to have him.

Now you are dead, but where could Nobunaga be. Inside the main hall perhaps? There is Ranmaru, perhaps he will know.

"Ranmaru! Ranmaru!"

"Lady Noh, why are you here?"

"Where is my husband. I must know."

"He refuses to leave the main hall milady. I have kept most outside of Honnouji's walls, but please be careful."

"I always am."

Nobunaga, are you awaiting death here? How foolish. Perhaps I can change that. Here it is, the main hall, and no enemies, just like Ranmaru said. Such a perfect warrior. Now I understand why you chose him to be your protector.

"Noh? Is that you?"

"Am I disturbing your plans for death?"

"I was anxiously waiting to see what would happen."

"And what happens now that I am here?"

"Do you really require an answer? Now is not the time."

"Shall I join you in retreating?"

"If you wish."

Things seem so different outside than before I entered the main hall. Where is Ranmaru? I cannot see him anymore. Now all I can see are bellflowers. Mitsuhide you will pay with your life. Goodbye Nobunaga.

"Noh!!! Come back here!!"

I can hear you Nobunaga, but I cannot listen to you my love. To protect you, I must eliminate all possible threats. Mitsuhide, you have crossed the line, and now you will die.

"Mitsuhide! You bastard!"

"Lady Noh?! I do not wish to fight you."

"How sad that we should find ourselves as enemies. But life is cruel, and now it is your turn to face it."

"Lady Noh. He is a monster, even you and he acknowledge that much. How can you allow him to live. He oppressed the people, and he gives no meaning to life. I cannot continue to serve under him, and I cannot allow him to life. That is the way of things."

"You do not understand Mitsuhide. Nobunaga is mine. Mine to love, mine to treasure, mine to care for, and mine to kill. I cannot allow you to give him his freedom Mitsuhide. Nobunaga belongs to me. And I cannot bear the thought of someone taking him away from me. That is the way of things."

Goodnight Mitsuhide, sweet dreams. I will see you in hell.

"So Noh, is that how you feel?"

"Nobu..Nobunaga! How long have you been there?" Have you heard everything? Are you going to push me away and tell me to never look at you again.

"Long enough. We are leaving now Noh. You may join us if you wish."

If I wish? So you do not wish me to come with you.

"I will not."

You raised your eyebrow up. Do you not believe me, or are you just surprised?

"And why not?"

"I have my reasons." I must protect you.

"Then goodbye Noh."

"Goodbye Nobunaga." My love.

A FEW DAYS LATER

(Nobunaga's point of view)

I must admit that I was quite surprised when you said you didn't want to join us, but now I am a little upset that you still haven't come home. Is this not your home? Have I not given you everything you wanted? What I have done wrong?

"Lord Nobunaga?"

"Yes Ranmaru?"

"You seem upset. Is it because Lady Noh still has not shown?"

"I do not understand. I have given her everything she's ever dreamed of. I have never held back on her. Why could she possibly wish to leave?"

"I think I know where you can find out. After we came back without Lady Noh, a messenger came up to me and asked about her. He then proceeded to tell me about why she was there in the first place. Perhaps you can find out more information from a Lady Reiala in the village of Mevua. Is that all Milord?"

"Ready up my horse. I will go speak with this Reiala woman."

"Of course Milord."

So Reiala, do you know why my wife is missing? Are you the reason she is missing? Or is there so much more to this than I realize? I will find out now.

_KNOCK KNOCK_ "Yes, who is it?"

"Reiala is that you? This is Nobunaga."

"The Demon Lord himself showing up here. And just how did you know my name?"

"You spoke to a messenger about my wife Noh?"

"Well yes, that is the only wife of yours that I know about. Just before Mitsuhide Akechi revolted, he spoke with the rebels here. I heard news when my husband was speaking with my neighbor. So I sent word to Lady Noh. I figured she would like to know."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I don't quite understand the question."

"Why did she run off after Honnouji?"

"She left you? Well that hardly makes sense especially considering. Now that's a shocker. I'd a figured you would leave her. At least that was the way it looked the last time you were at Honnouji."

"What?"

"Well it's quite obvious the Lady Noh loves you. It's quite evident in her eyes when she looks at you. And you did not seem that attached to her before. Maybe things changed, I don't know. What I do know is that Lady Noh would obviously do anything to protect you."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

I walked off without a clue of where I was going, I just knew that that was the way to go. Love, could she actually love me? I feel that I am unworthy of her love, merely a pawn on her playing field.

Noh, there you are. But what is that in your hand? A dagger possibly, and you are holding it up now, why? You aren't going to…

"Noh!!"

(Normal point of view)

"Noh!!"

Noh turned around a looked at her husband, but did not drop the blade.

"What are you doing?"

"I must protect you at any cost. I must eliminate all possible threats. I must be the one to kill you, but I cannot. I am a threat to your very existence. I must protect you. I love you Nobunaga Oda, though it seems that you don't return that love. All they wanted was your blood, but what I desire.."

"What? What is it you desire Noh?"

"I want you to live eternally"

"Then you shall have it. Not only eternity, but beyond. And you shall be my queen in life and in death, on earth and in hell. What say you Noh?"

"I cannot. I love you to death. And so I must die."

"Must I join you in hell for you to understand Noh?"

"Could you truly care for me like I need to be cared for?"

Nobunaga moved towards his wife, took the dagger from her and threw it behind him, and then, he kissed her. Not like his normal soft kisses, but more ferocious, lust-filled, yet so full of love at the same time. When he finally allowed her to breath, she merely put her hands on his chest and looked up in his eyes.

"I suppose that I am now the damsel in distress and you are my knight in shining armor?"

"If that is what you wish to believe Noh then so be it. But I must know which it is you desire, my death or my embrace?"

"Everything."

"Then you shall have it all."

Nobunaga kissed his wife once again, and then proceeded to show her how much he loved her.

TWO MONTHS LATER

"Lord Nobunaga"

"What is it Hideyoshi?"

"The Lady Noh requires you."

Nobunaga walked to the chambers he shared with his wife, only to find her wearing nothing but a bathrobe and a nightie underneath. She was staring out the window and looked completely at peace. The other thing Nobunaga noticed was that there was a doctor packing up things and leaving the bedroom.

"Noh, what is wrong?"

"Come to me, my love."

He walked towards her hesitantly, noticing the blade on the nightstand next to her, the very blade that she promised to use against him. But she grabbed his hand and put it on her stomach.

"Before we fought for glory and power, but now we fight for something new."

He kissed his wife softly and then left the room to talk to Hideyoshi. The blood off of the floors of Honnouji several towns would need to be cleaned up, and the people informed that there is and heir, or heiress. Noh had yet to inform of the gender of their child. But that didn't matter anymore. She was assured of his protection and his love, and he finally found himself worthy of her.

**So how was it? Boring, good, needed a bit more of something. Let me know. If you really like it, maybe I'll write a short story based on the child growing up with its parents (remember you don't know the gender yet) or perhaps a one-shot sequel on what happened before and during the birth. I don't know. Maybe I won't write anything at all. So just review, and tell me what I can do better. Please no flames, and if you're going to criticize my work, please tell me why you don't like it. Be nice. Constructive criticism is ok, but don't just say you didn't like it, tell me why you didn't. Or tell me why you liked it. Thanks.**


End file.
